Melody
Melody Kitten is a 26-year-old anthro kitty who was WilliamWill2343's daughter. She is now the wife of Woodrow Kitten and is the mother of Mindy Kitten. She was born on the Georgarinian Year 18 on the planet Georgarine. Biography Her story starts off with her planet Georgarine and the Zaratoller Galaxy being created by The Grand Blast, Georgarine was the first planet in the galaxy. Gaim Civvjn was the first one of her kind of humanoid cats. Her brother, Lao was born in Anasxca 14th (a Georgarine month) in the Georgarine year 13 (that's 3 months in earth years). Her sister Melody was born 5 Georgarine years later. Lao was jealous of her baby sister and decided to get rid of her. He puts Melody in a starship called The USS Americana. Gaim tried to save her, but she was too late when the starship took off. She made a magical paper airplane that flew up to Melody's crib. Gaim punishes Lao by turning him into a Doggethimdat (part Dog, part Raccoon). At earth, WilliamWill was finishing up cleaning the starship when he heard a baby cry. He went to the room and saw Melody in her crib and a note. The note reads: "Dear Friend, take care of this female baby. This baby is an anthro kitty and will grow into its adult size in 8 to 10 months. Feed her milk and other things that babies like to eat. The electronic crib will help you. P.S, Her name is Melody." After WilliamWill read the note, he said this to Melody: "Don't worry, Melody. I will take care of you no matter what." One earth month later, Melody wanted to have a drink, so she climbed out of her crib, and went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and got herself a glass of earth milk. After she drank the milk, she grew two feet and said her first word: "Willy" (This also makes her brain very intelligent and caused her to stay become a 2-year-old due to calcium that is in the milk) After that, she went to the bathroom and took a bath, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, put on a clean pair of underwear and a dress and went back to the bedroom to see WilliamWill. After that, she had lots of adventures with her friends. In January 2016, After she has matured into adulthood, she left her father's house without saying goodbye to WilliamWill and married Woodrow Kitten, a 28-year-old cat who is an accountant. Personality She was extremely intellectual and very smart when she was 2 years old (thus surprising other characters, especially her friends) and she still is as of today. She is also sweet, quite delightful, and very amiable. She is also very helpful to anybody in need, very kind to her husband, very supportive to her kids. She is sometimes clumsy, a bit anxious and curious. According to Sophie, she is considered ideal for solving puzzles, mysteries, homework, or research. Bio *Full Name: Melody Will (maiden name) Melody Kitten *Nicknames: Sweet Melody, Mrs. Kitten, Melanie, Mrs. Smartypants *DOB: Georgarine year 18 (December 31, 2014) *Age: 26 *Weight: 166 lbs. *Height: 5 Ft. 4 in. *Hair Color: Blonde *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Straight, Knot-free *Eye Color: Purple *Hometown: Sylvaniaville, Washington *Jobs: Scientist, Teacher *Species: Kitty Girl *Traits: Cute, Intelligent, Clumsy, Sweet, Curious, Anxious, Helpful, Caring *Voice tone: Smart-sounding, Sweet *Voice: Jill Talley *Catchphrase: "Easy-Peasy, Captain!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Guitar, Saxophone, Trumpet, Synthesizer, Violin, Clarinet *Favorite Shapes: Circles, Triangles, Stars, Ovals, Crescents, Octagons, Diamonds *Favorite Movies: Big Hero 6, Saving Private Ryan, The Hunt for Red October, The Matrix, The Avengers, Spotlight, Brokeback Mountain, Guardians of the Galaxy, Inside Out, Deadpool, Wield Science, Black Swan, Tron, A Beautiful Planet, Wolves, Westworld, Sky Bandits *Favorite TV Programs: Full House, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Scandal, Gravity Falls, Grey's Anatomy, Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa, The Loud House, ER, Blindspot, The Wild Wild West, Defiance, Battlestar Galactica, Nova *Favorite TV Show Genres: Cartoon, Classic, Education, Documentary *Favorite Fruits: Bananas, Apples, Grapes, Watermelon, Starfruit, Mangos, Peaches, Cherries *Favorite Characters: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Joy, The Powerpuff Girls, Lisa Loud, Izzie, Star Butterfly, Lincoln Loud *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Fairies, Mermaids, Pixies, Dwarves, Gnomes, Unicorns *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Vanilla, Chocolate Chip, Cookie Dough, Mango, Avocado, Blueberry, Strawberry, Plum *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Snowy, Rainy *Favorite Holidays: Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Riding on Scooters, Driving, Photography, Tennis, Shopping, Rock climbing, Soccer, Gardening, Fishing, Flower collecting and pressing, Roller-skating *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Basketball, Yoga, Chess, Checkers, Singing, Cooking, Drawing, Foreign language learning, Surfing the Internet, Reading books *Favorite Game Consoles: NES, N64, Wii U, Nintendo DS, Qintex Amanda, GameCube *Favorite Places: The Beach, The zoo, The aquarium, Disney World, Chuck E. Cheese's, The Forest, Willow University, Caldwell University, Shockbridge High School *Favorite Video Games: Super Mario Bros., Pilotwings, SimCity, Fire Emblem, Art Academy, Big Brain Academy, Rayman Brain Games, Wii Fit, Logic Quest 3D *Favorite Insects: Bees, Crickets, Grasshoppers, Dragonflies, Ladybugs, Butterflies, Ants, Beetles, Moths *Favorite Food: Pizza, Hamburgers, Hot Dogs, French Fries, Sandwiches, Chicken, Nachos, Pancakes, Spaghetti, Salad, Shrimp, Lobsters, Fish, Lasagne *Favorite Desserts: Cake, Jello, Pudding, Tortes, Cupcakes *Favorite Snacks: Popcorn, Cookies, Crackers, Potato Chips *Favorite Candy: Jelly Beans, lollipops, Chocolate Bars *Favorite Drinks: Chocolate milk, Juice, Fruit punch, Lemonade, Root beer, Tea *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Sunflowers, Roses, Orchids, Petunias, Lavender, Poppies *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Foxes, Raccoons, Mice, Squirrels, Rabbits, Pigs, Pandas, Kangaroos, Birds, Dolphins, Ferrets *Favorite Vehicles: Planes, Helicopters, Cars, Boats, Hovercrafts, Rockets *Favorite Songs: Beethoven music, Grieg music, Bach music, Verdi music, Wagner music, Mozart music *Favorite Music Genres: Classical, Americana, Adult Contemporary, Cool jazz, and Soul Appearance When she was a child. she wore a black-striped purple dress with dark blue sandals. Her dress was modified to a simpler design. The dress was modified again to the same design as the first one in 2016 but improved in quality. The dark blue sandals were modified to Mary Janes with sea green socks. When she became an adult, she now wears a purple shirt with a pair of violet sweatpants. 21 (2).png Melody (2).png Melody (kid).png Trivia * She is a very good singer as well. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters